Dear Beloved Brother
by phospeony
Summary: Two men scavenging around the dump finds a letter written by a man named Sabo, addressed to his 'beloved brother'.


**A/N:** I was randomly tweeting things when I thought about this sooo, yeah. Prepare thyself for a punch in the gut!

Also, I added a bit of a background story, because just writing down the letter suddenly didn't feel right, but you could always skip to the letter.

(Also the time here isn't exactly accurate so I'm not sure if I got anything right but, well I tried. HAHA)

* * *

Two old men covered in dirt made their way around the dump, looking for things they could bring back home and earn at least a few bucks from it. They've been scavenging for around five hours now, the huge bags they brought almost full. The older of the two looked excited, but the other only scowled at him.

"The hell are you smiling for? Wipe it off it's annoying."

The older pouted, "Come on man, look at this shit we found! We could buy two weeks' worth of food for everyone!" That had the younger calming down.

"I suppose you're right."

The ground suddenly shook, and a few birds had flown away to another direction. The two exchanged a look.

"You think that had anything to do with the revel- revo-... what are they called again?"

"The Revolutionary Army."

"Yeah that, you think it's them?"

The older shook his head, "I doubt it. They didn't seem the type to just randomly show up and blow up a few buildings. I ran into one of 'em earlier by accident."

The younger visibly paled, but the older just laughed at him. "Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything stupid. I just literally ran into him. I was lost in thought." That had the other sighing in relief, and he continued on, "The guy was dressed pretty decently for a criminal. He was quite the handsome fella too. Blonde, tall, had a nice accent."

"You sure he's one of them?"

"Yeah, he was heading back to their ship after all."

Silence befell the two and they resumed their scavenging.

The younger one sat down after twenty minutes of stuffing random objects in to his rather large and heavy backpack. He realized that he didn't need to take any more items, as his bag was full, and he could always come back tomorrow. Standing up to go tell his companion that they should be getting back before it got dark, his eyes landed on a clean white envelope.

He approached it and picked it up. Normally, he would have ignored it, but something pulled him towards it. He examined it and found a stamp at the back and a signature. He opened the envelope expecting to find money inside, but instead found a letter that was recently written, judging from the whiteness of both the envelope and the paper.

He knew deep inside that he probably shouldn't read it, but screw it, whoever accidentally dropped it should have seen this coming. With renewed interest, he hurriedly unfolded the paper inside and hurriedly began reading it.

 _Dear Beloved Brother,_

 _It's been almost twelve years, and as opposed to what you believe in, I have so many regrets._

 _If only I hadn't lost my memory, then maybe, just maybe, I'd have been there to save you, and spare not only you, but also Luffy, from so much pain._

 _Two years after your death, I realize now that the pain does not just go away. It simply fades and becomes unnoticeable._

 _Becomes numb._

 _It spikes occasionally when things remind me of you, but I guess I don't want the pain to go away._

 _It's all I have left of you, after all._

 _One of the things I regret the most is that you passed away knowing I was dead all along._

 _Damnit, I'm a terrible brother aren't I?_

 _Haha... if you were here reading this right now, I bet you'd be scolding me, telling me that I'm not, that it wasn't my fault that I lost my memory. Then I'd probably get mad back, because you won't allow me to be sad, so we'll start bickering, and minutes later, bickering will turn into punching and then we'll both be sprawled on the floor, tired, but smiling._

 _I hate you. I really do right now, because you're a big damn reckless idiot! You shouldn't have chased after Teach alone. Stop thinking that you have to do everything alone you big idiot! Why do you have to be so damn selfless!_

The next part of the letter was covered in small circular blotches of water, which had the man squinting to read and wondered if the blotches were from the writer's tears.

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to end. We were supposed to get our freedom. I'm so sorry you didn't get yours, Ace._

 _I don't know if you still believed that the world would be better off with you dead, but damn it you retarded pyromaniac stop being stupid! The world right now is so much worse without you, and there's a whole lot of us who'd give up an arm just to get you back. (Except Shanks, maybe._ I̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶d̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶g̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ _) All those people who said that Gol D. Roger's son should just die don't know shit._

 _Luffy and I... we're both going to get the freedom we want. I won't let your death be in vain, brother. You died because I know you wanted Luffy to fulfill his lifelong dream, and I will stop at nothing to get him there,_

 _I won't let anyone get in the way of the future pirate king, even if it kills me._

 _(Well, maybe I shouldn't let it get to that point.)_

 _We're both a hell lot stronger now, so I'm sure it would be (sort of) a piece of cake._

 _I guess it's better this way._

 _Up there, you have endless freedom. You don't have to suffer anymore. You have two amazing fathers with you up there, except the other has been watching over you before you were even born in to this world. I bet he'd listen to your stories about Luffy just as much as your other father, Whitebeard._

 _I guess now you'll be able to finish the adventure that you left down here._

 _No more chains._

 _No more bounds._

 _Just you and the sea, and unlimited freedom._

 _I miss you, and Luffy does too, but I guess both he and I have too many years left before we three could meet again._

 _Until then, you better wait you impatient idiot._

 _Just like how we'll be waiting to meet you._

 _Signed,  
Sabo_

The sound of someone clearing his throat caused the man to look up. He found himself staring at a tall, handsome, blonde man with a top hat. He blinked stupidly at the blonde, who just smiled at him.

"I think what you have in your hands is mine, do you mind if I take a look at it?" The blonde said.

The man folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope before handing it to him. The man with the top hat examined the letter the same way he had before smiling once again at him.

"I'll be taking this then." The man bowed, turned around, and left, leaving the other standing dumbfounded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaand that's it. Hoorray! Feel free to leave a review or ask me any questions! But if you must, please do not check out any of my other stories. That will be all. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
